


Sugar, we're going down

by Kassielle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, dunno if Rick high or, handjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: По арту Питча! Охренительный арт! лайкать тут: https://twitter.com/peachium/status/1257722311458897922/photo/1
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 9





	Sugar, we're going down

**Author's Note:**

> По арту Питча! Охренительный арт! лайкать тут: https://twitter.com/peachium/status/1257722311458897922/photo/1

Неделя в школе выдалась скучной, даже с учётом контрольных и группового проекта по социологии. Хотя, возможно, скучная она потому, что Рик опять – снова – в очередной раз – куда-то свалил, и, ну. Что ж.

Морти забирается с ногами на диван и включает телек пультом. Именно в этот момент из коридора звучит схлопывание портала, и следом – глухой стук и невнятная ругань. Рик опять споткнулся о чужие ботинки, думает Морти, и вжимается в диван, когда Рик показывается на пороге.

– Р-р-рик, что это за хуйня?

– А, забей, оно пройдёт через пару -и-ик- дней, – Рик беспечно машет левой рукой. Средней левой рукой, в верхней левой руке у него бутылка пива с забористой вязью на этикетке.

– Нет, серьё--

– Октоповирус, М-морти, – объясняет Рик с серьёзным, насколько возможно, лицом. Ему легко поверить – все руки жестикулируют в унисон. – Резинки не забудь, если однажды окажешься в Ц-124, а то...

– Бля, иди нахрен.

Морти сползает ниже по дивану и клацает пультом, свято надеясь, что очередной эпизод Ласкателей Яек отвлечёт его от этого сюра. 

Эпизод находится через двенадцать каналов рекламы и промывания мозгов и снова рекламы, и Морти смотрит первые пять минут серии в относительном спокойствии. Взрывы на экране успокаивают, есть в них что-то постоянное – какая-то химоза реагирует с воздухом, он расширяется слишком быстро, и--

Бум.

Рик приземляется на диван рядом с ним и панибратски перекидывает через плечо две руки:

– Расслабься, Морти. Я эту се, серию не видел, что они тут рассле- ик- ледуют?

– Да я п-пока сам не понял, – осторожно отвечает Морти. Ощущение, будто он тёлка из плохой романтической комедии. Вот сейчас Рик начнёт поглаживать его плечо, потом колено, и потом полезет под футболку... Морти сглатывает: он не может честно и со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать самому себе, что ему такой сценарий не нравится. Совсем, блядь, не может. Со всеми руками Рика тот сейчас и похлеще может отмочить. Правда, быть жертвой Морти чуть-чуть, совсем капельку, не хочется, поэтому он ёрзает на диване, и, когда герой засасывает инопланетную красотку на экране – кожа синяя, красиво, мельком думает Морти, – он сползает на пол и осторожно говорит:

– Пойду за содовой, в г-горле чет пересохло.

– Ага.

Морти доходит только до порога; он не удивляется так сильно, как должен бы, когда Рик нависает над ним и впечатывает ладони по сторонам его головы, но всё равно страх пробегается мурашками по загривку и ниже по спине.

Ну вот, теперь он тёлка из плохого аниме, где куча мужиков жаждут её внимания и пришпиливают её к стене: сначала поговорить, а потом “поговорить”.

– Что, думал, так просто уйдёшь, а, с, сопляк?

– Я не… Р-р-рик, вообще-то все до--

Морти судорожно вдыхает сквозь зубы, когда нижняя пара рук тянет вверх футболку. Прохладный воздух мажет по животу, ладонь Рика мажет по щеке.

– Вообще-то всем похер, – Рик ухмыляется, и нижние руки крепко охватывают задницу Морти. – Возможно, я их усыпил перед тем, как зайти сюда. Во, возможно, нижний этаж вообще в другом измерении. 

Футболка уже собралась гармошкой на груди, и Морти хныкает, когда узловатые тёплые пальцы задевают сосок. Господи, он просто подросток.

– Какая, нахер, разница, – шепчет Рик, наклоняясь ещё ближе. 

Морти задыхается, потому что эти его руки, они повсюду, они придерживают Морти за щёки, пока Рик его целует – тот его пивас сладкий на вкус, ха, – ещё руки лапают его бока и грудь, ещё руки расстёгивают штаны, господи, ныряют под ткань, господи, блядь, боже, Морти стонет в губы Рику, пока тот старательно дрочит ему в три руки. Ласкает яички, трёт головку и обхватывает как раз, как нужно, как хочется, и продолжает целенаправленно лапать. Морти охает, когда рука цепко хватает под ягодицу и вздёргивает его выше. Никакой стабильности, ничего, блядских рук словно восемь, но Морти всё равно на всякий цепляется за плечи Рика, дышит куда-то ему в ключицу и пытается не особо постанывать, пока его, блядь, никак не отпускают. Никак не отпускает. Рик ухмыляется над ухом:

– Что, нравится?

– Иди ты.

– Не сегодня, – Рик прикусывает мочку его уха, кончиком языка скользит вдоль и вниз, и почему-то именно от этого Морти кончает – а может, от того, что его задницу сжимают особенно сильно, почти любовно, и от того, что куча пальцев на члене ощущается очень, очень классно.

Морти сползает вдоль стеночки и тупо смотрит перед собой в пространство. Так вышло, что пространство заполняют джинсы Рика, и Морти видит, что он не возбуждён. Вообще не. Ни капельки.

– Рик, э… а ты?

– А чо я, – ворчит Рик, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки. – Октоповирус, я ж сказал.

Две ладони треплют Морти по голове, третья рука тянется за салфетками.

– И это…

– Не стоит вообще. Не болячка, а ебучее во, возмездие. Хотя, знаешь, – Рик ему подмигивает, – видок у тебя был охуенный.

– Ай, ну тебя, – Морти старательно ищет в себе силы возмутиться. 

И находит:

– Эй, там серия закончилась! Я так и не узнал, что в конце!


End file.
